yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Kengo Dojun
| ja_voice = }} Kengo Dojun (道順健碁, Dōjun Kengo) is a character appearing in the Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS anime. In LINK VRAINS, he is known as the bounty hunter Blood Shepherd. Design Appearance Dojun is a man with pink hair and purple accents. His standard attire consists sunglasses, maroon scarf around his face, white shirt with purple accents, brown belt, white pants and brown with green gloves. While in Link VRAINS he wears purple with green hat, red and blue mask with pink eyes, purple cape, black coat, blue shirt with green accents, black pants and boots with red sole and yellow star behind the boots. He wears black glove on his left hand. Personality Dojun is a man of small words, preferring to cut to the chase and keep things simple and to a minimum. He's a very dangerous and persistent man which has earned him quite an infamy, as he has been known to never let any of his prey evade him, and pursues them with relentless tenacity, and ruthless fervency. He is fairly materialistic and doesn't concern himself with anything that doesn't yield him any personal reward. He in fact chastised Emma for not going after Playmaker since she felt indebted to him and believed in more than simply money, he scoffed at it, believing that going for the monetary gains made him a true professional. True to both his goals to enrich himself and keep with his professional persona he adopts several attitudes consistent with it. For instance he prefers to use an avatar that completely shrouds his identity, as he puts it he "doesn't get" those who reveal themselves at full (like Gore does). He is willing to use any "teammate" he is working with as bait or as a tool to get himself an advantage if possible, despite the fact this may endanger them greatly. He is nonetheless, willing to step in to save them if it proves too dangerous. Most noteworthy, however, is that he seems to be a repeated liar, constantly saying things only to act differently. For instance when chasing Playmaker he gave him a "count three" to surrender or duel him, and started shooting at him at "count two" knowing anybody would lower their guard until three. In another mission he also tricked Emma and Akira into attacking a hacker themselves while he waited, using them as bait so that he could get an opening on their target. He also modified his Duel AI to state incorrect information in order to trick Playmaker into a false sense of security. To summarize, Dojun is a man willing to do absolutely everything to achieve his goals, no matter how underhanded the tactics employed, and has little if any concern for morality or anything that doesn't involve personal profits. Biography Blood Shepherd was in LINK VRAINS. Two avatars were trying to get rid of the people at a cafe, and attacked Blood Shepherd. In return, the latter grasped one of the avatars, causing it to vanish. Ghost Girl met up with Blood Shepherd, and the former noted he took the call of SOL Technologies for a bounty hunter, which she declined, believing she owed Playmaker her life. Blood Shepherd called her weak for turning down the offer. She replied she didn't base her choices solely on money, to which Blood Shepherd believed it is what made him a pro. Regardless, he proclaimed that she stayed away from him, else she would be his enemy, too. Eventually, she noticed Playmaker came to LINK VRAINS, but wondered why would he log in. When Playmaker logged in LINK VRAINS, he was confronted by Blood Shepherd, for he had a bounty on his head. Playmaker replied he didn't have Ignis by his side, but was pointed by his Duel Disk, for Ai returned to him with "Linkuriboh". To get rid of Blood Shepherd, Ai summoned a Data Storm, causing Blood Shepherd to log out, due to the danger present. Gore was surprised to see the guy wrapped-up, as Blood Shepherd didn't want to show his face to those that did reveal in LINK VRAINS. Gore ignored that, claiming he would be the one to defeat Playmaker, since the latter was always one step ahead of him. Blood Shepherd ignored Gore, but reminded not to be ordered around, since he did his things at his own pace. Akira showed a footage of Bohman, the orange figure, since Blood Shepherd believed it would help them track Playmaker down. Gore was alarmed at the figure, while Blood Shepherd noticed the figure did not log out yet. Regardless, Akira exclaimed the figure went beyond the restricted area of LINK VRAINS. Ai and Playmaker descended down to find the gate to the restricted area. However, they started to feel spooky, fearing something was to happen soon. The two were attacked by Blood Shepherd, who came to collect his bounty. Blood Shepherd started shooting, so Ai tried to lose him by releasing a Data Storm. However, Blood Shepherd resisted it and continued shooting. Playmaker reminded he was just threatening them, and could only win Ai through a Duel. Blood Shepherd made them choose to either battle or surrender. Playmaker and Ai pondered thoughts, but Blood Shepherd shot at the second turn. Playmaker realized he wanted them to think they had three turns to lower their guard, and would do anything to win. Since neither side would give up, they started a Duel. Blood Shepherd summoned "Drone Pawn" and set a card. Ai commented he must be up to something when facing Playmaker, who shushed Ai. Ai thought Blood Shepherd was bluffing and was just bad at Dueling, but Playmaker asked of it not to interfere. Blood Shepherd was reminded of Playmaker's latest monster he had obtained, and claimed he shouldn't have played his monster. Ai boasted Blood Shepherd would lose soon, but even Blood Shepherd silenced it. Playmaker took a turn into a corridor, and summoned "Clock Wyvern", who summoned a "Clock Token", and brought out "Backup Secretary". He Link Summoned "Elphase", but remained silent for a moment, for Blood Shepherd's AI told him he could not activate his set card. Ai claimed they should finish off the bounty hunter in no time, so Playmaker used "Elphase" and "Clock Token" to bring out "Shootingcode Talker", and using "Elphase", Playmaker revived "Clock Wyvern". Blood Shepherd's AI explained its owner would lose in the next attack, and Ai confirmed this. Blood Shepherd, however, claimed he succeeded in fooling them; by playing "Capture Drone", Playmaker's "Shootingcode Talker" was unable to attack. Ai confronted Blood Shepherd that his AI stated he could not activate the set card. He simply replied nobody stated AI gave out correct information, which made Ai realize Blood Shepherd modified his AI to lie. Instead, the latter replied one should never trust an AI, which riled up Ai. Playmaker noted Blood Shepherd has analyzed his Deck, so he set a card. Blood Shepherd, however, Link Summoned "Battledrone Sergeant", but Ai pointed out he could not win with an 800 ATK monster. Blood Shepherd called him dumb for pointing out such obvious info, and used "Capture Drone" to summon three "Drone Tokens". After silencing his AI, Blood Shepherd used his tokens to Link Summon "Battledrone General". Deck Blood Shepherd uses an "Drone" Deck. Duels References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS characters